hciblogbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating A Blog
After creating an account with Blogger, click Create a blog at the top right hand corner of the site (see picture above). ---- Enter in a title for your blog. The title will be what will appear at the top of your screen. For example, the title for this site is Creating A Blog - Hwa Chong Blog Handbook Wiki. Then, enter in a blog address for your blog. For example, if you want your blog to be called http://shinee--saranghae.blogspot.com, the blog address woult be shinee--saranghae. Then, enter the captcha — the weird mess of coloured letters. This is just verification, and it might take a few tries. ---- Now choose a template. This can be changed later, so you don't need to spend too much time on choosing one. ---- You should now be directed to a posts page. You can either post something now, or leave this for later. ---- Your blog should look something like this. Don't worry, we're changing it soon! ---- Now go to the "layout" section of your blog. If you can't find the page, go to www.blogger.com, and find the word layout. It should be at the bottom of the title of your blog. ---- Press "Edit HTML". ---- Scroll down, and press "Revert to Classic Template". ---- A window should pop out, and click "OK". Now the template should be reverted to the Classic template. ---- Now select all of the content in the text box. This can be easily accomplished by clicking into the text box, then pressing ctrl+a. ---- Now delete everything. You can press the delete button for this. ---- Now go to http://www.blogskins.com. This website allows you to find skins for your blog. ---- There is a search bar located at the top right corner of the screen. Type in what you want the skin to be related to. For example, if you want your skin to be related to elephants, type in "elephants" in the search bar. Then, press the enter key, or the button by the side of the text box. ---- You should see a long list of blog skins. Scroll until you find a suitable blogskin. If you still cannot find a suitable blogskin, you can go to the next page. There is a button at the bottom allowing you to go to the next page. Click on the pictureof the blogskin you want. ---- You should be at the page displaying the blogskin. Ensure this is the correct blogskin you chose. ---- You might want to see how the blog actually looks like. Blogskins has a unique function that allows you to preview the blog with fake posts, in bold blue. Once you have ensured that this is the blogskin you want, click on the button "Blogger Main" (see picture). ---- Click on the open button. If you want to save the blogskin, you can also click save. ---- A notepad file should pop out. ---- Select all of the content in the file, then copy it. You can use ctrl+a and ctrl+c for convenience. ---- Now go back to this window (see picture above). Paste everything into the text box, then press save changes. "Save Changes" is the orange button located just below the text box. ---- But you're still not ready to start blogging. One more step is essential — Customizing your blog. Click on the link to start!